The Call For Pizza
by Squinkies
Summary: Living a double life isn't easy, yet coming home to the source for that life is. How can Lelouch deny her, especially when she needs him so badly? A short one-shot set during R2, when C.C. has lost her memory.


**The Call For Pizza**

-Erika

Note: I do not own Code Geass. This story is a (hopefully) fun work of my imagination using borrowed characters. Enjoy!

The stress of another day, another command, weighed heavily on his shoulders. Not that Lelouch was tired of the Zero façade, but living a double life wasn't easy. He'd begun to neglect even his most basic needs, like food. School was a bust, but thanks to Villetta, he might just pass. Without Milly to smooth things over, Lelouch had to be present more often. But thanks to Rolo, he could be anywhere he needed.

Lelouch sighed as he took off the Zero mask. The mask that held so much responsibility, promise and mystery. As much as he loved putting it on, at the end of the day, he enjoyed taking it off. It stood as a constant reminder to make a better world for Nunnally. Yes, and he would give her that world no matter how many bodies piled up around him.

The door to his room opened. As he slid the cloth covering his mouth down, he saw her, C.C., sitting on the floor. Her legs were pulled up to her chest. Lelouch noticed the way her body shivered. It had been a cooler day, but why hadn't she covered up? Yes, that's right. She only did as told and nothing more. He still wasn't sure why or how she lost her memory, but it complicated things. Yet, Lelouch found himself enjoying the "new" C.C. He no longer saw her as a witch, but a young girl that was lost. In much the same way he was lost without Nunnally by his side.

Lelouch sat his mask on the table and unhooked the Zero cape from around his shoulders. C.C. looked up, her gaze lost yet worried. When their eyes met, she got to her knees and crawled to him.

"I'm sorry, Master," she said, her voice small and filled with panic.

Lelouch kneeled next to her. "It's all right."

"But I-I should have-"

Lelouch shook his head. "No, you don't need to do anything for me. Just staying in this room is help enough. Are you hungry?"

C.C. nodded.

"I'll order a pizza." Lelouch picked up his phone, ordered the pizza, then placed this phone on the nearby table. "It will be here soon." He touched her elbow. Damn it, she was colder than he thought. "Here, you need to stay warm." He draped his cape over her, tucking it around her neck. Her almost instant sigh of relief was obvious. Lelouch smiled when she snuggled in to his cape, inhaling his scent.

This C.C. was different. The sharp tongue had disappeared, leaving only the true woman. Even though they had their fights and she challenged him in a way no one else could, Lelouch couldn't deny how much she meant to him. At first, as the giver of Geass, but now, she truly was the only person, other than his sister, that he could trust.

Lelouch pulled her to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. He felt her tight muscles against him. "Relax. The pizza is coming," he said.

She did as he asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

A smile escaped Lelouch. A real smile, one he hadn't displayed in months, possibly over a year since he and Nunnally were together. It felt good to smile, and even better that C.C. had given it. He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. The sound of her light breathing filled his ears. Yes, total relaxation. He could stay like this forever.

Lelouch tilted his head to glance down at C.C. At the same time, she gazed up at him. When their eyes met, Lelouch was pulled into her brilliant ember eyes. This woman, even though she had no idea who he was, stood by his side. He inched closer to her as the desire to feel her lips touch his grew. C.C. closed her eyes which caused Lelouch's heart to skip a beat. He brushed a strand of her long hair back as their lips touched ever so slightly.

A knock on the door.

Damn pizza.

C.C. opened her eyes. Lelouch backed away from her, awkwardness and embarrassment filling him. He hurried to the door, wallet in hand.

After he paid for the pizza, he sat it on the table. C.C.'s gaze was fixed on the box.

_An excellent distraction, _Lelouch thought.

As much as he wanted that kiss, he had a duty to fulfill her wish. A problem he needed to work on getting out of, should she regain her memories.

-Thanks for reading! I love reviews and feedback, especially since this is my first fan fic.


End file.
